Traditionally, there has been a technique for storing the position of a sector in a memory of a storage control device if an error occurs from the sector that is the minimum access unit within a memory device.
As a related conventional technique, a controller, which manages a nonvolatile memory based on management information including a basic table for collectively managing a plurality of blocks and including differential information between the blocks, uses the differential information to manage different portions of the blocks within a collected range. In addition, there is a technique for treating, as alternate blocks, a predetermined number of blocks among a plurality of blocks and replacing a block including a sector with a secondary defect with an alternate block on a block basis when data is to be continuously recorded on sectors of a recording medium. Furthermore, there is a technique for calculating first physical addresses based on information of a second block storing an initially defective block among a plurality of first blocks to which the first physical addresses that do not overlap each other are assigned, information of a third block storing a subsequently defective block, and logical addresses. Related-art documents are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2007-241896, 9-259538, and 2010-146495.